Kirby Ticklish Oneshots!
by SEGABriana
Summary: Here we go again! It's time to repay the favor of my good friend and rewrite the stories that I find enjoyable the most and a few of my own. Enjoy the one-shots! I had fun with these!
1. Peace & Laughs Gijinka! Kirby&MetaKnight

**Wow I really have been away from Wattpad from quite some time and I got a welcome back gift from my friend SSBUismymoblelegend go check him out because he does very good ticklish one-shots of Kirby characters and I've been in a few of them so why not repost all of the one-shots I've been in and the ones that I've inspired for all of you ff readers! I don't own Kirby and the stories. Kirby belongs to HAL Laboratory and Nintendo and the stories belong to my friend on Wattpad. ENJOY!**

* * *

Kirby and Meta Knight were relaxing under a tree. Kirby sighed in a happy tone. "This is nice," he said. "Yeah," Meta replied. Meta then decided to poke Kirby just for fun. So he poked his side. He started to giggle. "Are you...ticklish?" Meta Knight asked. "Yeah...it's kind of a burden to-" Kirby started before he saw the look on Meta Knight's face. It was the look of deviousness. "No! NO! Don't you dare-" he started to say before Meta Knight dug his finger into his side and started to tickle him. Kirby started to laugh loudly. "AHAHAHA! NAHAHOHOO STOHOHOHOHOP AHAHAHAHAHA!" Despite his pleas, Meta kept tickling him like his pleas weren't said at all. "AAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE HAHA! S-STOP! AHAHA!"

"Not until you say, Uncle," he growls as he continues to tickle Kirby.

"HAHAHA UNCLE! UNC-AHAHA UNCLE! UNCLE, UNCLE! HAHAHA!"

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Meta Knight teased as he tickled faster.

"UNCLE! HAHAHAHA! UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE! HAHAHA! BAHAHAHA!" Kirby laughed his loudest. "One more time?" He said as he teasingly squeezes Kirby's ribcage. "UNCLE! HAHAHAHAHA!" "Okay." And with that, Meta stops his assault on Kirby's side. Kirby stopped laughing and tried to catch his breath.** (I'm laughing while rewriting this and I'm having a blast rewriting this story!)** "Woah! That was fun and too adorable!" **(You are not lying Meta Knight this is very much fun and extremely adorable :-))** " "F-F...For...Y-You...a-any...ways," Kirby giggled tiredly. "Come on," Meta Knight teased as he looked into Kirby's eyes. "You liked it!" Kirby was too tired to answer, so he was only able to pant. "Alright," Meta Knight giggled. "Let's go home." He picked him up and made their way to the castle. Meta Knight opens the door and made his way to his and Kirby's bed. But the second he lay Kirby down, the pink puff grabbed his hand, pulling him into bed and started to tickle him! "WAIT! KIRBY! AHAHAHA! HAHA! N-NO, STAHAHAHAP!" "What was that? Stop? No, not to a star warrior who is extremely ticklish."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT AHAHHA! PLEAHEHEHSE!"

"Ok...after you say sorry."

"HAHAHA! OKAY! OKAHAHAHAY! I'M SOHOHORY! HAHAHA!"

"Wait, what? I couldn't hear that."

"I'M SAHAHAHAREY! BAHAHAHAH! I NOT JOKIN HAHAHA! SAHAHAHREHEY!"

"Alright."

Kirby suddenly stopped and Meta Knight's laughing turned into calm giggles. "Sorry," Kirby said. "I just had to get you back!" Meta Knight didn't reply. He was just panting. "Meta Knight?" This time, he responded by hugging. Kirby was taken back by this, but then he shortly got into it. After seventeen seconds, they separated from the hug and gazed into each other's eyes. "Okahay, okay you got me. But..: Meta Knight said as he blushes from embarrassment. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about my weakness?" "Of course," Kirby stammered as he also blushes from embarrassment. "Because I'm feeling rather cold." "Good," Meta Knight approved as he and Kirby smiled at each other.

And with that, Meta Knight and Kirby just cuddled each other under the covers and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Oh boy, I was having fun rewriting this! I made a spelling error that made me laugh and overall I was having fun. I fixed a couple of spelling errors and sentenced structures. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot and the next one will be "Morning with Sword Knight and Blade Knight!" See you all in the next fanfiction!**


	2. Mornings Sword and Blade Knight

**Yup already starting to gain views on this book. Already 48 views and I think most of you are from his Wattpad account. He did thank me by putting me in a one-shot of Starfox that you guys can check out after you read this rewrite. As a side note, I'm not going to be using Sword and Blade Knight's anime counterparts because it's too confusing for me to see so I'm using their game counterparts. Now that's out of the way enjoy the rewrite!**

* * *

One morning, Sword had accidentally overslept and haven't awoken for almost an hour. Blade decided to wake up his, as he entered their room who they shared it with their Lord Meta Knight. The light-green knight was snoring and sleeping peacefully. Seeing that his bestie was having a peaceful slumber, Blade was debating whenever he should wake him or not. His conscience got the better of him. He had to wake up Sword. He climbed up onto the berth **(What even is a berth? Wierd choice my friend, weird choice.) **and shook his pair's side. "Sword, wake up, wake up," he spoke. A grumble and a yawn were heard as Sword opened his eyes to see his friend.

"Blade, what is the meaning of disturbing my sleep?" he said with annoyance in his voice. Blade rolled his eyes at him. "You've been asleep for over an hour. You need to wake up, Lord Meta Knight is expecting us within 30 minutes," Blade explained, but Sword chuckled and turned to his other side and feel back to sleep. "Swordie come on. Wake up!" Blade persuaded, climbing onto the mini knight and got an idea. He smiled mischievously and started to tickle Sword's side and stomach, jolting the shorter knight awake and giggled uncontrollably. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Blade! Stop it! I am in noahahahahahahahahahahahaha mood for a tickle to torture! Bahahahahahahahahahaha!"Sword laughe as he rolled onto his stomach to protect it. Blade started to tickle his ides instead, making him giggle and laugh

"Wakey wakey! Time for you to get up, Rusty armor," Blade teased. It made Sword Knight sit up, throwing him off-balance and onto the floor. "Rusty armor eh? That does it! Come here, you little scamp!" Sword laughed as he chased after his bestie all over their room until he finally caught him and pinned him to the ground. He started to tickle Blade. "AHHH! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Goshdarnit, Sword, Stop! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Blade laughed as Sword Knight's mittens scratched and wiggled around his belly. "Tickle tickle tickle! That's what you get for tickling me!" Sword cooed as he moved his hand up to Blade's underarms, tickling them at full force. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blade laughed out, squirming to free himself from his tickly misery, but with zero luck. The tickling was too much.

After a few minutes of tickling Blade's underarms, Sword stopped and was suddenly attacked by Blade as they rolled around to see who would be on top. Blade Knight comes on top, but on Sword's back and tickled his sides very quickly. "Time for tickle torture, Sword," he teased as his hands wiggled and poked around the light-green knight's sides and reached below to tickle his stomach. Suddenly, Sword twisted around and Blade fell gently to the ground on his stomach. Sword sat on top of him. You asked for it, Blade," Sword chuckled evilly as one hand held down Blade's socked feet while the other tickled his toes. Blade shrieked with hysterical laughter, trying to get away but was pinned down. "Coochie coochie coo!" There's no escape from me Blade," Sword hummed as his hands attacked the knight with popeye's voice's feet, tickling them hard and fast.

"Nohahahahahahahahaha, hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Please stop tickling me, Sword!" Blade cried, tears of joy streaming down his face. Sword didn't even pay attention and continued his tickling spree. In last attempts to save himself, Blade reached out and tickled word's feet as Sword Knight stopped, turning over. Blade free himself and the purple knight pounced on his friend and tickled his stomach and arm joints. Soon the two of them began tickling each other, none of them in hope of giving him. For almost a half an hour the tickle fest went on and the laughter flowed throughout the hallway. Inside their room, Sword was pinning Blade down while tickling his stomach and Blade Knight was tickling Sword's unarmored sides. Their energy was starting to wear off. Finally, they both stopped, feeling tires and all tickled out.

Sword lay on the floor. He felt Blade Knight climbed on him and hugging him. He decided it was alright since Blade was his surrogate bestie and hugged him back. "Maybe Lord Meta Knight won't mind if we'll get to work in a few minutes. What do you say?" Sword asked, knowing Blade was getting sleepy as well as himself. "Sure, that's fine," Blade yawned and the two fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling happy and great to have a wonderful moment like this one.

* * *

**This was another fun one to rewrite. I had some good laughs and breaks because I needed to calm myself down. I really think Meta Knight's squires/followers have some kind of brotherhood relationships like Kirby and Meta Knight's father and son relationship. Next one is Dragon To Wolf Gijinka! Wolf! Meta Knight and Dragon! Briana (me) See you all in the next one-shot I write. The next one will be mine! BYE! **


	3. Make Up Dragon Briana Wolf Gijinkia! MK

**We are almost one hundred views on the Kirby Ticklish One-shots! I do appreciate reviews I would really like that to see how much you guys are enjoying the rewrites. The synopsis of the story is that Briana the dragon girl who gets into a fight with her best friend Meta Knight a wolf pack leader and Briana tries to make it up to him. With that out of the way, review, share and follow. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Shut up! There is a reason why we can't stay friends! Your a dragon and I'm a wolf!" said the humanized wolf to his best friend who was a dragon girl. Briana was upset by the fact that she and her best friend got into a fight just because they were different. Meta Knight couldn't take it anymore. He turned around, running away from her. The half-dragon teenager was in shocked that he ran out like that. She had to apologize to him. Her scales rattled as she ran after the wolf. She spotted the wolf entering his house, slamming the door shut. Briana ran up to the door. "Meta Knight we need to talk," she tried to reason with him. "Go away Briana there is nothing for us to talk about," he yelled from the other side of the door. After a few minutes trying to reason with him while he was waiting for her to get angry and use her fire breath on the door, the teen was walking away when the door opened. "Briana wait!" he called out to her. She stopped walking. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier it's unlike my nature as a wolf and a human. Do you forgive me?"

Briana gets an idea. She tackled Meta Knight, pinning him to the ground. She started to tickle his underarms while using one of her scaled wings to tickle his stomach. "BRIANA! STOHOHOHOHOHOP! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT UNLIKE YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The dragon girl smiled mischievously as she held her grip on him. "This is my way to make up for the fight you and me had earlier. Now stop squirming and enjoy this," she said as she tickled hard. The wolf couldn't contain his laughter. He was strong but not so strong to a dragon girl.

Briana was having so much fun tickling her best friend that she didn't even notice that the sun has gone down and it was night. She stopped once she noticed that it was night. "Sorry wolf knight I really wanted to make it up to you," she said. "Don't sweat it kiddo. Thank you. I needed a good laugh." "I needed that too."

From the day of the fight, the two became leaders of their species. Meta Knight, king of the wolves and Briana, Queen of the dragons. They really did tickle each other ever so often but hey that is what best friends are for.

* * *

**That was the shortest one I have ever written. Anyways I revived a comment from my friend saying that the last rewrote really opened Sword and Blade's brotherhood even more. Okay, the next one is something I really like on two different characters. Misunderstood Glacatic Knight a true hard boss and Meta Knight the strongest Kirby character ever. The second entity for Kirby and Meta Knight is coming up just you wait. Anyways Review, share and follow! BYE!**


	4. Pain&Laughs Meta Knight &Galactic Knight

**Almost at 200 views guys! This one I had to completely rewrite this one because some ideas are not very good so I'm using my own ideas while sticking to the plot of the story that my friend was written and he's doing the sixth entry of the Kirby and Meta Knight father-son saga so check it out when it's published and I will surely rewrite that one as well. With that out of the way enjoy the one-shot!**

* * *

A figure stood at the edge of the grasslands, looking at Castle Dedede. The last week had been the most stressful for the star warriors after nearly almost getting mind controlled by an unknown entity that wants to take control of the universe. Galactic Knight was thinking about the last week. First, there was the attack of the robotic wasps, then the entity tried to mind control everyone. It has been a stressful week for everyone. Just think out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Briana, a teenage worker, and messenger of the castle. "Briana, what is it do you need?" "It's about Meta Knight, Sir Galactic Knight your son. The last 2 days he's been crying. I can tell because of the tears coming off his mask. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but he would probably yell at me like last time," she told him. This made the pink haired knight shocked. Meta Knight was always serious about everything in his work at the castle. This wasn't the Magnus he knew. "Where is he do you know?" "He's in his chambers and has been refusing to come out but I could hear crying. You might want to check on him sir after all he's your son." "Your a good kid Briana," he said before heading to his son's chambers in which he shared with his knives. When he got to the door, he began to remember all of the good times he spent with his little bundle of joy. Once he came back to reality, he knocked on the door. "Magnus, may I have permission to enter?" he asked. There was a very long pause on the other side before he finally spoke. "F-father, please come in."

Sir Galactic Knight walked in. What he didn't like was that Meta had his mask off and curled up in his bed sheet crying. He sat on the side of the bed, rubbing his son's back gently. "Magnus, Briana has informed me of your behavior, caught you crying a few times these past 2 days. Mind telling me what is wrong?" Who was he kidding he could never get his son to talk to him. The blue puffball starts to mumble out why he was crying, "I-I thought you hated me. Last week during the wasps' invasion, you turned evil again and hit me..." At that point, it made his father think that he was under the control of that entity. He hugged him and he was crying hard. He started to remember about the time Briana had told him that her friends back on Corona would tickle her every time she got homesick. He decided to do that to his son. He began laughing and they were having a good time until their energy wore out. They lay on the bed hugging each other before they both fell asleep knowing that Magnus was no longer in pain. Galactic Knight was happy to have his bundle of joy back.

* * *

**I'm sorry that was short I had to rush this. So the next one-shot would be "How Long Would You Last?" Feature Neko! Briana and Meta Knight. Bye!**


	5. Can't Catch me! Kirby & Meta Knight

**The second entity to the Kirby and Meta Knight father-son saga is here! After Meta Knight tickled Kirby for making him say uncle he had vowed revenge to get back at his dad. This one it's recent and I'm going through an emotional moment I'm sorry but anyways...let's get to the one-shot.**

* * *

The night could get any more exciting than play tag with his father. "Dad! get back here!" Kirby gripped the lantern handle in his hands. Leaves trailing out from his head. Meta Knight had a big lead on him. The growing darkness wasn't helping him find his father. If Kirby was losing him wasn't insulting enough, he had the nerve to yell back at his blunt. "Nope," he said as his call echoed from the town of Unova before rapid footsteps could be heard. Kirby snorted. He chased off into the thick rows of buildings. He had to duck several times from the falling signs in his way. Soon enough he spotted his father. "Can't catch me, Kirby!" Meta singsonged as he stopped to give his son a chance to catch up. He only charged off again.

"We'll see, father," he chuckled under his breath. "Then we'll see just who is laughing this time." He threw himself into a breakneck speed with the leaves he collected trailing behind him. Unlike the sky trail of his own wrap star. He felt like he was flying. After a few seconds, Meta Knight was in reach. He jumped and leaped at him. Meta Knight looked back only to gasp seeing his own son pounced on him. Kirby looped his arms around his father's neck as he landed on his back. The sudden extra weight made them trip as they rolled into the dirt six times. The lantern was thrown out of Kirby's hands. He landed face up. The earth spun underneath him as he wobbled over to his father.

"Hah! How's that for 'you can't catch me'?" Kirby taunted. He pressed his hands as hard as he could to his father's chest for any sense of holding him down. He was able to lift them regardless. He snickered, "Yup, you caught me, son. Now whatcha going to do now?" He raised both arms in the air with Kirby still on them so their hands touched together. He wobbled a bit with the extra height. He then whipped out the leaves that somehow stayed in his hair. "You think you can get away with tickling me like that? You know what I'm going to do." This made him laugh from anything than what he implied. "You think you could do better? I'm nowhere as ticklish as you are Kirby," he said as he poked his son's side, making him jump.

"GAH!" Kirby shook that tingling from his side. He did have a point: he was as stoic with ticklishness as he was with his general expression. But it didn't mean he didn't have his own secrets. Smirking he tiptoed his fingers slowly on Meta Knights ribs, each finger walking on his ribs as they went closer to his sweet spot. He kept his neutral expression with his lips are twitching into a smile. Kirby then found his sweet spot, his underarms. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Meta Knight squirmed, dropping Kirby into the dirt. This didn't deter him since he got back up and wrapped himself around his hands as they continued tickling that spot. "KIRBY! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHO IN NOVA'S NAME TOLD YOU? HAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Kirby couldn't help laughing with him. Of course not as maliciously. Just hearing a stoic but loving father of his suddenly making such squeaky laughter warmed his heart. "Who'd you think?" he answered, dropping a leaf to speak. "Sir. Authur had taken care of you since you were younger. Of course, he'd known something like this!" He nuzzled his face into his neck as he sped up tickling Meta's armpits, already knowing that would get his father into insane hysterics. "Of course, he made me promise not to tell anybody besides us star warriors, so who am I to break that word?" "GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Meta Knight was already laughing badly. He tried to tuck his arms to protect those puts only to trap Kirby's fingers there. He didn't see his son's growing smile, nor the raspberry that he blew onto his neck, making the older warrior shriek. "FAR KIRBY AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, I didn't know we were supposed to play fair. Well, it's too late now isn't it?" He had to keep a tight hold on him this time. Especially with rasping him a second time. Unfortunately, his hold wasn't tight following the second lick. He jerked so hard that he got shoved off. He bolted backwards so fast that he collided with a tree. Then got buried by half a bundle of berries. Kirby snorted. He picks himself up. "You okay, Dad?" The signs squeaked as the lanterns flickered. and his father's head poked out. "Yeah." With some help, they got out of the pile and scooped some stray berries into a harvest basket. "Let's call this even, 'kay?" he asked when he was done. "Sure. I promise I won't tell; as long as you don't say nothing to the others about this..." Kirby said sheepishly. He nodded. "Yeah," as they walked together down the streets of unova and back to the house.

Kirby then remembered something from the past. It was the time where Kirby was still in training and Meta Knight had made it fun with some play time as well. "Do you remember when I was still 4 and you made that training day like play Dad?"

* * *

**I gotcha there a foreshadowed third entity to the saga! The next one isn't mine but if your the author who owns "It's Just Play" please pm me and I will gladly credit you there. Anyways until next time my fans. bye!**


End file.
